


Galentine’s Day in National City

by bugzadc



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9699392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugzadc/pseuds/bugzadc
Summary: Kara’s Galentine’s Day plans go awry from the minute the RSVPs land in her inbox, but the day ends up being better than expected regardless.





	

Kara was curled up on the couch binge watching Parks & Rec with Alex when the idea first came to her: Galentine’s Day.

“We should do that,” Kara said, gesturing toward the screen where Leslie Knope was handing portraits made of diet soda cans out to her best and closest friends.

“A friend brunch? It’s not your worst idea ever.”

“Think about it! It could be awesome. We can invite Lucy and Maggie and M’gann and Lena and Susie. Oh! And I can invite Cat in case she’s going to be in National City.”

Alex eyed her sister incredulously. Kara was busy speed swiping on her phone through her favorite brunch places in the city, mumbling about waffles and alien-appropriate mimosas.

Kara had been just, well, off in the months since Cat had left National City to dive, whatever that meant. It’s not as if Kara’s boss was off swimming laps or something.

It took Alex a few weeks after Cat’s exit to notice and diagnose the change in her sister – Kara was still sunny, but the constant warmth she exuded toward her friends and family went from center-of-the-sun warm to, Alex wasn’t sure – her degrees didn’t cover sun temperature - outer edges of the sun warm or something. And that drop off came when Cat left.

It didn’t take a genius to figure it out, though Alex did have several high-level degrees from prestigious institutions, thank you very much. Kara was at her best when Cat was around.

"I thought literally the entire point of this was for it to be platonic,” Alex said, eyebrow quirked in that annoying older sister knows things way.

Kara’s eyes narrowed. "Right! Exactly,” she said, still working away on her cell phone. “What's your point, Alexandra?"

Alex’s phone dinged. Kara had already sent out an e-vite for February 13th. Ok then, she guessed this was happening. And she prayed Cat was going to show up because Kara was going to be insufferable if Cat said no.

Oh dear god, Alex thought. Kara might go out with Mon-El on Valentine’s Day if Cat didn’t show up on the 13th. Alex could throw him back into a DEO cell, right? She hadn’t gotten in too much trouble when she’d thrown Maxwell Lord into a cell.

Kara’s phone vibrated and she barely looked at the message before she untangled herself from the heap of blankets on the couch and headed over to the kitchen, frown on her face.

She was digging into a container of Nutella when she came back a moment later.

“So Cat can’t make it, but that’s ok because there’s going to be waffles and I’m going to make gifts for everyone and it’s still going to be an epic bonding session with waffles. And pancakes, because I definitely want both.”

Mon-El. Cell. It was going to happen. Or maybe Alex could convince J’onn to shift into Cat’s shape – he’d read her mind once and met her, he should be able to assume her appearance and persona for a couple of hours easily enough, right? Alex was pretty sure he’d do just about anything to keep Kara away from “that boy.”

J’onn refused – something about cupcakes and lighthouses and how he would never again get involved there. He also told Alex she couldn’t just lock up Mon-El because there were rules. She didn’t know what the point of the cells even was if she couldn’t just lock up everyone who had the slightest chance to mess with her sister.

Alex resolved to just do the best she could distracting Kara with food and friends – two of her favorite things. She didn’t take into account the fact that Kara was going to invite Eliza. She should have known – Leslie invited her mom on Parks, there was no way Kara wouldn’t invite Eliza. She was probably angling to get a celebratory chocolate pecan pie out of the visit. 

So February 13th found eight women sitting around a table at Noonan’s, no Cat in sight though they’d all seen the massive sign on the building just next door. Eliza was intently interrogating Maggie while Alex, mimosa that she desperately wished was stronger in hand, tried to deflect her questions. Alex was personally hoping another vortex would nearly open over the table so the conversation would end.

Lucy and Vasquez were taking bets on the new couple from their end of the table. They’d somehow managed to completely lose track of the Danvers sisters because of some obscure rule that forbade DEO members in one of the National City locations from communicating with DEO members working in the other location.

They’d only been allowed to go to the brunch that day because Lucy remembered she was the boss and changed the DEO rules. So much had happened since she and Vasquez had last seen everyone else - apparently Alex was gay, another CEO had fallen in love with Kara and there were more nice aliens now – who knew? This called for some wild speculation.

Lucy had $50 on Alex and Maggie eventually deciding to get married, but then leaving the wedding before the ‘I dos’ to fight off an alien invasion and never going back to finish the whole getting hitched thing. She was pretty confident in that one – with the rate of the potential Alex freak-outs in the future and the rate of apocalyptic alien invasions it seemed 100 percent reasonable.

Kara gazed fondly at everyone around the table – they were just all the best, like Ann Perkins level best. It was totally fine that Cat wasn’t there. It wasn’t like Kara has given her that much advance notice. And also she had no idea if Cat even watched Parks & Rec. Maybe that was the problem, maybe her invitation hadn’t been clear enough.

Kara shook it off and did her best to focus on the women around the table – this day was about celebrating friendship breakfast-style. She wasn’t going to let one woman distract her from enjoying two of her very favorite things in life.

Kara extolled the virtues of waffles to Lena, who smiled and nodded at everything Kara said, and M’gann, who looked like she had no idea what she was doing there.

After their orders were all taken – Kara ordered waffles, pancakes _and_ sticky buns - Kara stood up to officially call Galentine’s Day to order.

“Happy Galentine’s Day! Today is basically the best day of the year because it’s about ladies celebrating ladies. But platonically, so keep it in your pants,” Kara said, pointing at Alex and Maggie. “You’re all amazing and there’s no one I’d rather spend the day with. I thought we could start off by all - .”

Kara’s phone vibrated. It was Cat. 

_I’m at CatCo._

Kara broke out into a massive smile. “I have to go - I forgot I need to feed my Cat.”

Alex swore to herself – she left Kara alone for five minutes so she could deal with Eliza and now her sister had somehow gotten a cat – how was Kara going to manage taking care of a Cat? Alex was totally going to be left feeding the thing and taking it to the vet for checkups. Had a spaceship with a Kryptonian cat landed when she wasn’t paying attention?

“What? When did you get a Cat,” Alex asked.

“Heh - right, I don’t have a Cat,” Kara said, already packing up her bag and calling on her super sneaky skills. “I meant to say Carr, like Snapper Carr. There’s a reporting emergency and he needs my help. Because I’m a reporter and I handle reporting emergencies.”

Snapper still hated Kara. There was no way he had called her for help. And Alex knew there was no Supergirl emergency – everyone at the table knew about Kara’s secret at that point so there was no reason for Kara not to just be honest. Unless…

Oh Alex was going to have fun with this. Kara deserved it for not warning Alex that Eliza was coming.

“I’m still confused,” Alex said. “You forgot to feed your boss then?”

 So much for sneakiness, Kara thought. Time to just babble something quickly and speed out. 

“Ummm...I’m just super hungry because I skipped breakfast for Galentine’s brunch and I have to go now, ok, bye,” Kara said before hustling out of Noonan’s, moments before a waitress brought the table’s orders over.

“So is it just me, or are Kara’s excuses getting worse,” Lucy asked Vasquez.

“I mean, it has been a while since we last saw her. Maybe we were a good influence,” Vasquez said. “You want to bet on how long it is before Kara realizes she forgot her food?” 

“Only if you also want to bet on how long it takes Kara and Cat to get together,” Lucy said, reaching over to grab one of Kara’s abandoned sticky buns.

All of a sudden, Kara was back. She picked up her sticky buns and bit into one. “Almost forgot these,” she said through a full mouth. “Anyway, reporting emergency and stuff. Bye again!”

 And that’s how Kara ended up with an abbreviated Galentine’s Day, but also celebrated both Valentine’s Day Eve and Valentine’s Day – Cat told her there was no way she could possibly start something with Kara on “that stupid pink Hallmark holiday.”

 


End file.
